Power supply systems are pervasive in many electronic applications from computers to automobiles. Generally, voltages within a power supply system are generated by performing a DC-DC, DC-AC, and/or AC-DC conversion by operating a switch loaded with an inductor or transformer. One class of such systems includes switched mode power supplies (SMPS). An SMPS is usually more efficient than other types of power conversion systems because power conversion is performed by controlled charging and discharging of the inductor or transformer and reduces energy lost due to power dissipation across resistive voltage drops.
A SMPS usually includes at least one switch and an inductor or transformer. A flyback converter is one type of SMPS that achieves voltage conversion with galvanic isolation between the input and any outputs. Like other SMPS, flyback converters can operate in a continuous conduction mode (CCM) or a discontinuous conduction mode (DCM).